


Wedding Day Jitters

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Weddings, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't," he promised.</p>
<p>And this time - she believed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's Touken Week Day 3 Prompt - 10 Years later/Confession  
> We are late, we are aware, and we are doing our best to catch up.  
> Please look forward to our Day 4 as well.

When she looked into the vanity mirror, Touka almost didn’t recognize herself. 

"You look beautiful!" Hinami chirped happily as she braided the last of the pale white flowers into her hair. Touka regarded herself with a frown as she looked into the mirror. She the image looking back at her - her hair had been curled pinned into an elaborate style that looked so strange on her, while her signature bangs had been parted in the middle and curled so that her face was framed by the ringlets. Touka was used to simpler styles - a ponytail or pigtails, though she usually didn't even bother with styling it. 

The makeup that she had on was impeccable - Kimi had spent a long time getting it all completely perfect, "A girl should look beautiful on her wedding day," she said, giving her a knowing smile before rushing off to meet up with Nishiki before the service. Yoriko had already left, needing to be in position already as her maid of honor. She missed the girl's calming presence already, the girl’s reassuring words had helped ease her nerves, but now she was gone and Touka felt as though her thoughts were racing. The longer she stared at herself in the mirror, the more strangely anxious she felt. 

"Are you okay?" Hinami asked, sensing some of her discomfort when Touka grimaced. She pulled the veil down over her face, the finishing touches on her hair completed. Touka forced a smile - she really didn't look anything like herself, but - 

If he likes it then it's okay.

"I'm fine, Hina," she answered - "I'm just glad that it looks good," she explained, Hinami smiled in relief before leaning down to peck her cheek. "He's going to love it, onee-chan," the younger girl reassured her. "I'm so happy for the both of you!" and Touka smiled, drawing the girl into a warm hug. Hinami had always had a way of making her feel better as well. 

Hinami had been the person to be the most excited about the wedding, going as far as to take on most of the planning of the event - along with Yoriko. If it were up to Touka the service would have been a small one.

But, Kaneki had also insisted - and eventually, the majority had won out. 

"I need to go now and start to get everything else set up - are you okay by yourself for now?" she asked, and Touka nodded - she needed a few minutes to collect herself, anyway.

With a smile and a wave, Hinami disappeared behind the closing door and Touka was left alone with her thoughts.

Married. She would have never thought she would agree to it - her parent's wedding rings had been a testament to how badly love could go wrong, even with the best of intentions and all of the love in the world.

And yet - here she was.

Perhaps it was just because something about Kaneki made it a little easier to hope again. Her lips quirked at that thought.

It had been several days since she had actually last seen Kaneki - who had been busy trying to get the reception of the wedding set up. While they had decided on a Western wedding in the end, the venue was only decided recently - a hotel with a large chapel housed within it. Touka liked it because it was simple, and they wouldn't even have to leave after the service because the honeymoon was booked there as well. 

Of course, that hadn't stopped him from bombarding her with sad text messages the entire time that they were apart.

She smiled - he had been transparent with his feelings lately. Kaneki wasn’t the kind of person to openly share his thoughts. It could be like pulling teeth - but then again, neither was she. She missed him - missed his touch, his smile, the taste of his lips - as sappy as that all sounded, but she couldn’t help it. Kaneki always left an impression in her mind, one that lingered even when he was gone.

And it lingered heavily - making her dream of him, pine like some sad schoolgirl, even though it had only been a few days. 

The waiting would be over, after today though - hopefully, forever.

 

I won’t be alone.

She was jolted from her thoughts, however, when there was a knock at the door - and she blinked. 

"Hinami?" she called out, but to her surprise it's not her voice at all that responded 

"Actually, no," came Kaneki's voice - "Can I come in?"

She sat frigid in the vanity chair - frowning a little.

Wasn't there a superstition about this? The groom shouldn't see the bride and vice versa before the ceremony? Touka was never one to believe in those things, but knowing their luck - she didn't want to take any chances.

Not if there was a chance it could all go wrong and they could be separated again.

She quickly stood up in panic, "No!" The words left her mouth before she was able to stop herself. She bit her lip as she is only met with silence afterwards.

Touka chided herself, he had been incessantly whiny through text messages - being kept away from her was apparently making him very antsy and aggravated. She felt a small bit of smugness creep in - good, now he knew how she felt when he left her.

"Please," Kaneki said from the other side of of the door, leaning against the frame.

Touka sighed, "It's bad luck." She didn't want to take any chances - and lose him again, her eyes gazed down to her ring finger - a simple golden band around it.

He helped himself in anyway and Touka yelped, turning away from him, hiding her eyes with her hands gently - she couldn't let Kimi's hard work go to waste - or actually sit through the make up process again.

He laughed, stumbling a little. His hands are outstretched to steady himself and he nearly knocked into a chair but managed to smoothly maneuver around it using his hands until he reached her. 

His hands grasped her soft shoulders and he dropped his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her nape distractedly. "I've got us covered, Touka-chan."

Hesitantly, she looks back up, her eyes fluttering open as she sees their reflection in the mirror, he was dressed in a sleek black suit, wild white hair looking tame for once but what caught her off guard was the pink cloth around his eyes.

She reached up and ran her fingers across it and he smiles - leaning into her touch. 

"I can't see you yet, so don't worry." He didn't seem happy about the not being able to see her part, but he pushed the thought off to the side. At least he was finally, alone with her after the hellish two weeks of wedding planning and being away from each other.

"Not that I need to see you to know how beautiful you look." He crooned into her ear, latching onto the shell of her ear with his teeth and tongue.

She shivered - goosebumps raising on her skin as a thrill raced down her spine. It really had been a long time since they had last seen each other. He leaned down, nipping gently at her neck - fingers trembling slightly as they rested on her shoulders.

Oh no - he was going to ruin her make up - 

"Stop," she said, not impressed with him at all - "The ceremony is going to start soon and you're going to ruin everything. Do you know how long I've been sitting here while Kimi-san and Hinami fixed my hair and make up?" she hissed. She was almost unrecognizable the first few times as Kimi tried different things to see what looked best - after quiet consideration, Touka asked her to make it as natural looking as possible. She didn’t want to look like a clown on her wedding day.

He laughed, "I'll be careful, I swear!" His hands were already beginning to wander to - distracting places. Boldly, cupping her ass through the material of the dress. She sighed, leaning into his touch. "H-How? You have a blindfold on!"

This idiot was possibly going to mess everything up - but the more he touched her, the less reasons she could come up for why this was a horrendous idea.

And it really was - but - 

"I missed you," he gasped against her ear when she pushed him down into a nearby vanity chair and lifted her skirts so that she could straddle his hips. 

She had missed him too - two weeks had been a long time.

The gentle weight of her was a welcome feeling after so long, and he could barely keep his hands off. "I swear to god Ken, if you ruin my make up or hair, I'll -"

"I won't, promise." She could hardly believe him, he was probably going to rip her dress to shreds the moment he got his hands on her after the ceremony.

"We have to make this quick," she murmured against his lips - giving in after his touches became too much - nipping at the bottom one, before she latched onto it with a heavy suckle. His moans spurred her on.

"I-I think y-you're ruining your own make up now, T-Touka-chan," He said breathlessly - his hands wandered around the front of her dress, palming her breasts through the heavily jeweled bodice with a frown.

What was with all the sequins? he could barely touch her. This was an outrage. He pulled at the neckline of her dress a little too roughly when Touka stops him.

"Let me," she said, shifting around on his lap - the heavy train and veil was making it all the more difficult to even move. She felt like a mummy - growing weary from her movements, she chose to slump against him, peppering kiss on his jugular and lips, coating the skin in light pink lipstick marks.

"I really missed you," He said again fondly, running his hand down her back and slipping them under her dress, grinning when he reached the lace covering her backside. His hands snuck inside to cup her ass more deliberately this time, smiling when she pushed back against his hands.

She released his lips to moan, pressing her forehead to his and hastily reaching for the front of his pants to release him.

Kaneki groaned, gently grabbing her hands to stop her - she stared down at him quizzically, before he brought her hands to his lips, kissing each finger tip. "If you do that, I won't be able to wait for after the ceremony," he admitted and she snorted - instead choosing to settle her weight fully on his lap. She ground down deliberately, and his hands fist the train of her dress.

"Touka," he moaned her name - he wanted to touch even more of her, but if he did, he risked ruining her dress before the ceremony even started.

However, when she began rubbing against him again - her breasts pressed against his chest, so that he can feel them even through the material of her dress, he couldn't even remember those reservations.

He wished that he could see her - see the flushed skin of her cheeks - see the darkness of her eyes, he was close to saying the hell with this damn tradition.

Kaneki groped around her back for the buttons, carefully moving to unbutton one of them - just a little would be okay, wouldn't it?

Touka didn't even bother trying to stop him - also wanting to feel him on her skin - 

"Please," she gasped - and just hearing her sound like that was far too much - 

"Oi - Shitty Touka - have you seen Kan - Gods! Are you serious!?" Touka hadn't even heard the knock on the door - or noticed when Nishiki had come inside.

"You assholes! Everyones waiting outside," Nishiki hissed, putting his hands on his hips in agitation. The fucking nerve, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other for another two hours.

Touka quickly lifted off of Kaneki and smoothed down her skirts hastily, but not without glaring at the taller man first. "Can't you fucking knock?" She growled, going up to grasp him by his collar. Nishiki wasn't about to be put down by her - not even on her special day.

"Fuck off, you two can make like those rabbits you love so much after this whole things over." He shoved her off and grabbed a stumbling Kaneki by the sleeve of his blazer. She glared at his back as he walked to the door, giving up on Kaneki temporarily as he kicked back to stand near Touka.

"Nishio-senpai, I'll be right out," He promised the older man, even though he couldn’t see him, he could tell that the look he was giving him was one of disbelieving. After all, this wasn’t the first time Nishiki had caught them like this.

But with a sigh, he relented, bringing both his hands up before leaving. "Oh," he says, suddenly stopping at the threshold of the doorway, “Fix your make up, shitty Touka, you look like you got mauled."

Kaneki held her back miraculously enough. 

She huffed and went to check her reflection, applying another coat of the pink lip gloss and fixing the veil over her hair. She just wanted this to be done with so she can go upstairs and have her way with him.

Kaneki laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'll see you?" 

She sighed, leaning into his arms and tilting her head to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Yeah," she said softly, watching him stumble out.

 

Touka looked over her make up again - deciding that it looked decent enough - before taking a deep breath to calm herself. Her blood was still pulsing - the residual arousal singed her insides and made it hard to catch her breath.

Yoriko knocked on the door, "It's time to go out, Touka-chan!" she said - and it was now or never. Taking a steadying breath, she stood and walked out of the door following Yoriko into the chapel hall. Yomo was waiting outside, dressed in the suit that they had bought together. She smiled when she saw him, happy that he had agreed to walk her down the aisle. 

Wordlessly, he offered his arm to her and she took it, lacing their arms together as they walked. Yoriko giggles, wishing her luck once more before running back to stand at her place. Touka could see Kaneki standing at the front of the chapel - and it's only then that it felt as though her swollen heart would burst.

Her eyes stung - dammit, she was going to ruin the stupid mascara.

"I'm sure that Hikari would have been happy to see this, too," Yomo whispered softly to her as she walked - and she had to bite the inside of her cheek. Her mother would have liked Kaneki - her father would have too. She remembered that he enjoyed reading books as well - maybe they could’ve talked about them had they had met.

She made it to the front of the aisle, standing opposite Kaneki, who only looked at her - in a way she couldn’t quite describe, but it was intense but it was also - fond, tender, in love. She flushed, she was getting ahead of herself - since when did she react to anything like that?

Heaving a great sigh, she held the colorful bouquet in hand and gives him a small smile, he leaned in only slightly and whispers to her.

"Told you."

It took her a moment to understand what he was implying but her flush deepens when she realizes he was talking about what he said to her in the dressing room. She gave him a playful glare - in her usual fashion before looking away.

It was not boring at all - by the time they get to the 'I do's' Touka felt her eyes stinging again and this time she couldn't hold back. She had never put any thoughts or consideration into marriage before - it was something she had always thought was out of her reach - a luxury. Something precious and heartbreaking that she would never be able to come back from - if something happened.

She wondered if this was how her mother had felt when she married her father.

Kaneki pulled her closer after and they meet in a searing kiss that burns her to the very core and she has to reluctantly pull away - eyes dark, promising more, much more.

The cake is more for show than it is to consume but that doesn't stop Touka from marveling at its beauty. Four tiers of beige pink frosting, with white cake center and pretty white flowers adorning the outside. 

He was behind her, holding the knife in her hands by entwining his hand over hers and he made sure to kiss the bottom of her ear before the blade of the knife sinks into the soft, buttery texture of the cake. There is a multitude of flashing from their friend’s cameras and Touka blinked a couple of times after it's over - only to have a small piece offered to her.

Kaneki smiled at her apologetically as he held the cake out for her. It was a tradition, she was guessing . She sighed, resigned before taking a bite and swallowing. The cake tasted like clumpy glue and it was a hassle to swallow the confection, but it wasn't the worst human food she had ever tasted. She rubbed her stomach, frowning at the unpleasant feeling of the food resting there - it was annoying - but not bad enough where she had to run to the bathroom.

She picked up her fork, scooping up some of the cake before offering it to Kaneki with an amused smirk. He grimaced before taking a bite and swallowing with a lot less grace than she did.

"I think that's enough," she said, laughing uneasily when Yoriko tried to offer her more cake - "I don't want to get so full on my wedding night!" she said, winking towards the shorter girl. Yoriko blushed and nodded - "Right!" she chirped before giving Touka a thumb's up before going off to give her privacy with her new husband. 

Kaneki smiled easily at her - taking her hand before pulling her into dance with him.

"Hah? What are you doing?" She demanded, burning red as he laughed - the sound coming much easier than usual. It was rare that he laughed so genuinely though - and the thought made her fill up with warmth.

"Isn't it customary for the bride and groom to dance in Western weddings?" he teased, enjoying how red she was getting.

"S-stupid," she stuttered, "W-We don't have to follow everything that westerners do," though she allowed her body to sway with him as they fell into a slow rhythm. He placed one of his hands on her hips, squeezing lightly and she sighed, leaning her head against his chest as they danced.

"I can't wait until the ceremony is over," she muttered - it had been a long day, and she just wanted to get upstairs - finish what they had started in the dressing room earlier. Kaneki groaned, burying his face into her hair.

"Me either," he agreed, his hand moving to the small of her back as he pulled her in closer.  
He kisses the crown of her head, as they relax into each other - not bothered by the flashes anymore. Touka leaned up and kissed the side of his neck, "Let's cut this short."

He laughed, she was always calling him insatiable and here she was, acting unlike herself. He shook his head and they finished their dance, other couples followed in - friends, acquaintances from various places, even a few people who Touka didn’t recognize.

"They are from Tsukiyama-san's circle," That made her narrow her eyes. Why the hell were people like that invited to their wedding?

"They have acted as benefactors for our group before, it was a little too late to un-invite them," he said, placating her.

She looked away - annoyed. Whatever - as long as she didn't need to see or talk to them. 

The reception moved along pleasantly and otherwise uninterrupted.

But, eventually it was over - and they bid their friends goodbye as the crowd dispersed, until they were the only ones left in the small chapel.

He smiled, "Shall we go upstairs?" he asked, eyes twinkling in a playful way. She flushed before bunching up the long train of the dress in order to walk more easily.

They don't even make it into the hallway before she's grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. 

Now that the wedding is over, she didn't need to care about her make up - or her hair - it could all go to hell at this point. And she intended it too - attacking his neck with her lips. She knew that her lipstick was probably smudged all over her lips - and then his lips when his hands tangle in her hair as he kisses her.

She felt her hair fall past her shoulders as he yanked at the pins, and they clattered on the floor, forgotten.

They were kissing and stumbling - trying to make their way out of the chapel - but they only make it to the seating area, in front of the altar before she tumbled uo top of him.

"A-Actually, It's fine like this, isn’t it? We don't need to go upstairs," He whimpered against her lips, she straddled him and rubbed their hips together. When she grinned down at him and he was a little awed to see her expressing herself so openly. He found himself grinning back.

She coiled her hand around his tie and pulled him up, "Kiss me, shitty Husband."

He scoffed, leaning against the altar gates, his hands cup her cheeks and brings her closer to capture her lips in a searing kiss, which she fervently returned. She tugged off her veil and threw it somewhere - not caring where it landed.

His hands trailed down the front of her dress, admiring the beaded bodice, but more so the curves beneath the fabric. He trailed them back up to her shoulders, and then to the pearl buttons on the back at the back of the dress, undoing th. He tugged the fabric down her shoulders.

She broke the kiss to breathe, leaning their forehead together. 

"Keep up, wife." he teased, peppering kisses on her shoulder, descending to her collar bones. His eyes darted to the space between her breasts before they went back up to her eyes. The wild look in her eyes, set something alight in him and he couldn’t wait long enough to get the rest of the dress off

He tugged the material hard, and a resounding 'rrrrriiiiip' echoed throughout the empty church as he tore the top of the dress off of her. Kaneki places her on her back, pulling the rest of the bodice off of her breasts.

He kissed her breasts and trailed his tongue along the valley between them, before pressing a kiss right over her heart, feeling it beat against his lips - proof that she was here - alive. He had been in darkness for so long after Anteiku had been destroyed - living another life, until he had found her again - just as vibrant and full of righteous fury as she had always been.

Touka never changed in that way.

"Hurry up," she urged, and he smiled - deciding to oblige his wife as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing the hardened peak with his tongue. She hissed, combing her fingers through his hair before he moved onto her other neglected nipple, taking it into his warm mouth and suckling.

She sighed in contended pleasure. She had missed this - missed him - for so long, even before their short separation during the final wedding preparations. It had left her feeling empty - reminding her of the long time that they had been apart as she waited for him to return to her.

But she wouldn't wait anymore - 

He was hers now.

She pushed his head downward - towards where she needed him the most, and she heard him chuckle. "I was just getting to that," he said teasingly - and she huffed, "Then hurry and do it already, stupid," her thighs were squirming together - his touch sending warmth there.

He looked up at her, eyes burning in a way that made her breath catch in her throat. She braced her back against the altar gates.

"Alright," he said before sinking down to his knees and hiking up her massive skirts, disappearing underneath the hem of her dress and pressing his mouth in between her legs.

The fact that she couldn't see him only excited her more - made her more receptive and sensitive to everything he was doing. The mundane kisses and nips to inner thighs, his hot breath where she needed him most and even the drumming of his fingers on her thighs - inching higher and higher until he reached the waistband of the sheer lace.

She flushed - thinking back to deciding what kind of lingerie to where. After receiving unneeded advice from practically everyone, she decided on something simple but still sexy.

He pulls the scrap of lace down her thighs, letting it pool around one of her ankles, as he got to work. His tongue was everywhere she felt him - nipping kissing, suckling her until she was damn near breathless.

"K-Ken," She panted, her back arching off the wooden floor and eyes fluttering shut. One of her hands automatically go onto bury in his tousled locks. 

She came - breathless and aggravated at his teasing, he comes up from under her skirt. Eyes dark and tongue darting to scrape the taste of her in once more.

"Was that what you wanted, wife?" he teased, licking the last of her off of his lips. She grabbed his cheeks, pulling him into a hard kiss - licking at the seams of his lips and nipping at the soft skin until it was red, kiss swollen. She smiled, winding her arms around his neck.

His fingers gripped her hips, and then lifted so that her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locking together. He gasped raggedly - the taste of her still on his tongue, making him throb for her in ways that made him dizzy. He couldn't wait any longer - perhaps, she would forgive him for cutting their foreplay short - he could always make it up later.

After all - 

They did have the rest of their lives together.

He hastily undid the buttons to his slacks, letting them pool past his thighs and then to the floor. 

"Ken," Touka breathed, "Please," and when he looked into her eyes - the desperation within them matched his own.

He pumped himself several times - once, twice, spreading down the liquid that beaded out at his tip before pushing inside of her - and her body is warm and inviting.

Her head fell back against the grate - and her nails dig into his shoulders.

He kissed the underside of her chin and suckled down the columns of her throat, watching her with careful eyes as he quickened his pace.

Touke moaned spreading her legs further for him him - and he felt the heels of her stilettos digging into his hip - but that only added to the intoxication.

She moved him up to kiss her again, and his hand went to detach her legs from his waist and brought one of them up to his shoulders. It had her keening, jerking her hips to meet him more fervently now.

She was so flexible and he was reaching so deep now, he could hardly control himself. Not trusting his own stamina in this situation, one f his hands go down to between her legs, to work her clit.

She was screeching and pulling at the sleeves of his blazer as he thrusts one last time - emptying himself and she followed directly after. It was almost magical- despite the fact that they were at the altar of a chapel and their state of dress was absolutely abhorring.

He pulled out of her, leaning down to peck her in the lips softly. She smiled tiredly, returning the kiss at a lazy pace.

\--

They stayed like that for awhile, kissing tiredly before finally raising up and trying to make themselves look slightly more presentable as they exited the church. Touka was sure that it only made them look even more suspicious. They manage to make it into the elevator, but as soon as the door shuts with a ding, he has her trapped between himself and the wall.

This further continued into the hallway of their honeymoon suite, where he took her again by a painting of an innocent looking fruit bowl.

The fourth time in - they finally make it into their room.

After the sixth time, they are finally sated - lying tangled in each other's arms.

Touka's wedding dress laid in tatters, which hardly bothered her - It had been bought with Shuu's money, anyway - who cared what happened to the dress. 

In the end, they hadn't made it to their bed - they rested on the floor, with Touka lying her head against Kaneki's chest, while he lazily combed his fingers through her hair. It's the first time in awhile that she's felt this content - this at ease.

She felt as though she could almost trust him again.

"Ken?" she asked, her voice was barely a whisper - but he heard her, eyes darting down to catch her gaze. She entwined their finger - suddenly feeling oddly shy. Strange, especially after everything that had happened today.

"Don't leave me alone," Her words were spoken so quietly that he almost didn't catch him. His eyes soften as his lips curl into a smile. He takes her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"I won't," he promised.

And this time - she believed him.


End file.
